Pointless in Action
The city needs you! Tractor sharks roam the streets, taco rights activists have shut down the taco mine, and you're clearly going crazy. Nevertheless, the city must be saved, and you're just the sort of superhero they need. Pointless in Action is a comedy-themed, turn-based superhero RPG Flash game designed by Core Sector (then Rain Dragon Games) in 2008. It can be played for free online or downloaded from Core Sector's website here. The game follows the exploits of the player, an unnamed character under the supervision of their boss, Captain Dimwit, as they undertake Quests to become a superhero. The game takes place over 13 Locations, and the player must fight various Enemies and collect different Items to complete the quests. The game was initially planned to be part of a series, but the developers cancelled the project, stating on the game's Newgrounds page: : "Unfortunately episode 2 won't be coming out. The game had trouble finding an audience outside Newgrounds and I've since moved onto making other games." Plot The player enters the Training Arena with two tasks from Captain Dimwit. The first, in the quest Target Practice, is to equip experimental equipment and return with the combat results. The second, in the quest Zombies in the Break Room, is to retrieve the ingredients for a cup of coffee and give it to Dimwit. Upon completion, the player is given some items and sent off to the Shopping District, where Dimwit presents the third task through the quest Symbol Sizeup. He informs the player that all superheros have an insignia, and that the required items to create one would be found in the Mall of All. When the symbol is completed, Dimwit tells the player that a costume is required. He suggests that the player visit Carnival FUN to gather the items, in the quest Suited to Fight Crime. Finally, as the final training task, Dimwit tells the player that every superhero has an automobile designed to correspond with their persona. The final quest of the training portion of the game, Pimp My Supermobile, follows the player through the TV program Pimp My Supermobile as they collect the additional requirements for their vehicle. Now a full-fledged superhero, the is directed to Toyland, where Dimwit plans revenge on his nemesis, Bubble Blower. In Toying with Danger, the player is tasked with entering the Toy Factory and destroying the production line of Bubble Blower figures and bubble machines. When Dimwit learns of the opening of a new Moonbucks coffee chain, he sends the player out to clear up a traffic jam blocking the entrance. The player must defeat Traffic Control Grids and collect Peanut Butter to complete Traffic Turmoil. As the player enters Central Park, they meet Dimwit, who informs them that the sprinkler systems have gone rogue and are ruthlessly spraying innocent passerby. He tells the player of an army of gnomes in the park and suggests that they discover the gnomes' plans. When Sprinklers Attack tracks the player as they venture into Central Central Park and defeat the Master Gnome and his Master Plans. Upon completion of the final quest, the game ends. A sequel was planned but never made. : Congratulations! You've completed Episode I of Pointless in Action. Will our heroes continue on to battle the forces of stupid? Who will put a stop to the taco rights activists? And will Captain Dimwit ever get his coffee? Stay tuned.